


Hello Stranger

by seouljuice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Car Mechanic Hyunjin, Chris Bang's Garage, F/M, Hwang Hyunjin car mechanic, Hwang Hyunjin street racer, Illegal Street Racing, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Street Racer Hyunjin, Street Racing, changbin, han jisung - Freeform, hyunjin, i love blonde hyunjin, jisung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seouljuice/pseuds/seouljuice
Summary: Hyunjin smirked. He drifted the car again as you reached another curve uphill. Your worry vanished as he managed to drift through a few more curves with precision. You looked at him. Despite his cocky attitude, he looked carefree at the moment. You figured that he likes racing for the thrill; that he was in it for the ride and not for the money.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/You
Kudos: 28





	Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Stranger was on repeat while I was writing this >.< Hope you like it! <3

Jisung blankly stared at the last card on the discarded pile. The red color seemed to glare at him in return. Changbin, Felix, and Jeongin waited for his move, wishing for the suspense to be over. They followed Jisung’s gaze as he looked alternately between the discarded pile and the last card that he was holding.

Felix grumbled. “We don’t have all day.”

Jisung scoffed before putting his last card down, revealing a wild draw four card. “I win!” Jisung threw his fist in the air before breaking into a mini dance.

“That’s not how you win in Uno!” Felix retorted.

The four got into a heated discussion about the rules of Uno. It was a typical Saturday in Chris Bang’s Garage. While some of Chan’s friends work for him, others would just laze around on the second-floor lounge. Almost every day they would hang out there, which Chan didn’t mind.

A voice interrupted their petty banter. “Hey, this is a garage, not a living room,” Hyunjin called from the work area. He gave them a pointed look before referring to the customer at the cash register. The customer was waiting awkwardly by the counter to pay for the repairs he requested in Chan’s garage. Felix scrambled from the couch to attend to him.

Hyunjin shook his head before laying on the car creeper. He rolled himself under the car that he was tending earlier. It also became part of his job to reprimand Felix to focus on his work rather than getting distracted by their friends. Chan’s business was booming and they need all the help that they can get.

For Hyunjin, the garage is basically his home. It all started when he kept losing in his first few races. He needed the money so their family could get by. When Chan found out, he offered Hyunjin to work for him in the garage. He even offered to train him to be a better racer. Hyunjin readily agreed. He poured great efforts in working efficiently for Chan. In the end, not only did he become one of the greatest racers in the streets, but he also became Chan’s right-hand man in the garage. He loved what he was doing. Now, he couldn’t imagine a life not surrounded by engines and the like.

“Ya ya ya,” Changbin called out from the lounge area. “If a nerdy-looking girl comes looking for me, call for me, alright?” He said.

“Define nerdy-looking,” Hyunjin said.

“Wears glasses, band shirts or cartoon shirts, and sneakers,” Changbin said before plopping back to the couch, not waiting for the crew to reply.

You looked at the address your brother sent you, then at the place in front of you. Chris Bang’s Garage—your brother wanted to meet you here. You got into the same university as your brother, and you couldn’t wait to see him and his friends. Unfortunately, your brother had a prior commitment today, so you opted to take the bus instead and agreed to meet him in his friend’s garage.

You entered the already-open commercial garage doors. You were greeted with the sight of different flashy-colored cars. Some were hoisted on car lifts while others were being fixed on the ground. What got your attention was the debate between two guys about Uno.

“Didn’t Uno have a point system in the first place?” A boy with white hair argued.

“No!” A guy who oddly reminded her of a squirrel said. “The first person to discard all of their cards wins the game.”

You giggled at the sight before turning to the nearest person to ask for your brother, which was someone under a broken car. You hesitated, unsure if you should disturb him in his work.

Hyunjin wanted to block out their noise. He was really considering hitting them with a wrench to shut up. It wasn’t helping him concentrate on his work; the rest of the crew probably had the same thoughts. A pair of sneakers caught his attention. No one else seemed to notice someone standing by the entrance so he rolled out of the car to check who it was.

You were greeted by the sight of a blonde guy with a bandana. He was wearing a muscle tee that showcases his toned arms and work pants that had different tools in its pockets. His skin was glistening with sweat, probably from working in the garage. You suddenly became flustered as he was a sight to behold. He stared at you curiously.

Hyunjin was dumbstruck. The sunlight blinded him at first, then his eyes focused on your figure staring down at him. You looked utterly beautiful, ethereal even. You were probably a customer, seeing as the description Changbin gave didn’t fit you.

Hyunjin stood up and wiped his hands with a clean rag, wanting to look presentable in front of you. He suddenly became conscious that he was covered in sweat. He licked his lips, suddenly feeling his whole mouth go dry. He felt like he was undeserving of your presence. Why? He doesn’t know.

“Can I help you with something?” Hyunjin asked, mustering a smile.

“I’m looking for my brother…” You replied, still dazed at the handsome guy.

“Brother?” Hyunjin pondered. “Who’s your brother?”

As if to answer his question, a voice yelled from the lounge. “Y/N!”

Changbin came running down the stairs, almost slipping (being the clumsy friend that he is). “It’s been so long!” He greeted you with a bear hug, swinging you around.

“Oppa, we saw each other during Christmas break.” You laughed but returned the hug.

Everyone in the garage was probably thinking the same thing: _Changbin’s your brother?_ Hyunjin’s gaze switched alternately between you and Changbin, noting the vast contrast of your qualities. Changbin is like a demon summoned to make their life miserable. On the other hand, you look like an angel from heaven. _What the hell?_ He thought.

Hyunjin looked at the others if they had the same thoughts. His question was answered at the sight of Jisung, Felix, and Jeongin openly staring at you. After pulling themselves together, they came down all at once, eager to meet you. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

* * *

It’s been two weeks since your arrival, and what an excruciating two weeks it has been for Hyunjin. He can’t seem to focus whenever you’re around. One time, you just passed by and he was distracted momentarily that he didn’t notice that he stepped on a car creeper. He ended up slipping, his back landing perfectly on the ground. You were instantly beside him, but he refused to accept any help from you, choosing to trudge away in pain. Another was when you simply said hi to him. He waved back at you, but somehow the tire that he was fixing got loose and landed on his foot. He spent the rest of that day limping. So, he did the most logical solution, he avoided you.

You noticed this, of course. You find Hyunjin interesting. When you first met, you had a really good feeling about him. You felt like you could be close to him, so you tried to initiate interactions with him. But, lately, you have noticed that he’s been avoiding you. You didn’t see him anymore whenever you visited the garage, or whenever Changbin’s friends were hanging out at your place. You figured he didn’t like you so you stopped trying.

* * *

You knew Changbin was street racing ever since high school. You were the only one he trusted in the family to keep his illegal activities secret. Though at first, you didn’t like it, you knew there was no stopping Changbin. So you simply supported him, coming to his races from time to time.

You were doing your homework in Chan’s lounge while the boys were preparing for a race. You were supposed to leave in a while, but you got curious as you watched the boys doing last-minute fixes on their cars. You have no knowledge on cars, but, for you, they look really cool.

Hyunjin went up to the lounge to rest for a bit. This day was extra tiring. Felix’s job of delivering car parts to customers was thrust upon him; the younger boy apparently took a day off. Then, he helped his friends prepare for the race tonight. He was eager to get a power nap before going to the venue. Of course, that was before he noticed you on the couch. He immediately froze. ‘ _Would you notice him if he left all of a sudden? The stairs would be noisy.’_ He thought.

You noticed Hyunjin, frozen at the topmost step. _He probably didn’t want to see you_ , you thought, so you started packing your stuff. “I’m sorry, you can use the couch,” you offered. “I was about to leave.”

“No,” he said. “You don’t have to leave.”

“Really?” You chuckled. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

“No, I like you.” Hyunjin winced at his own words but explained further. “I mean, I don’t NOT like you. I’m just… I’m just not used to new people.” _A big lie._

“Ahh, I get it.” You nodded understandingly.

Plucking up the courage, he walked towards the couch and sat hesitantly beside you. You both were silent for a moment, the only noise you hear are the conversations among the boys in the work area and their engines. “Are you gonna watch the race?” Hyunjin asked, breaking the silence.

“Nope, I still have to study. I might leave in a few minutes though.” You turned to him. “How about you? You racing tonight?”

“I’m not sure yet.” He replied.

Another moment of silence. It wasn’t awkward. You both were comfortably watching your friends work. Though, you took the chance to admit something to Hyunjin. “I really admire you, Hyunjin.” You said. “You seem to love everything about cars.”

“What’s there to admire?”

“Well, you always seem to have your own bubble whenever you work. You’re really good at what you do.” You said.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” He said, rubbing the nape of his neck stiffly.

“To you, maybe,” you said. “But still, I admire you.”

Thank god to Chan for forgetting to change the bulb in the lounge, because he was blushing as hell at your words. He was speechless, to be honest. He never had anyone straight up tell him that, especially from the girl that he likes.

You giggled. “Let me guess, you’re also not used to getting compliments.”

Hyunjin shrugged. “You got that one right.”

You laughed. “You’re cute.” You said before standing up and getting your bag. “I should go, it’s getting late.”  
  
“You got a ride?”

You shook your head. “I’m taking the bus.”

He stood up too. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“But aren’t you going to the race?” You asked.

Hyunjin scoffed. “Nevermind, they’re gonna win anyway. Besides, it’s been a long day. I want to rest early.”

“Okay then.” You both went downstairs, shouting a quick goodbye to everyone before following Hyunjin to his car. Unbeknownst to both of you, your friends were smiling among themselves. Changbin, on the other hand, had a scowl, not sure if he likes the idea of you with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin’s car was a black and white Mazda RX7. “Sweet ride,” you said, looking at his car from top to bottom. Hyunjin opened the passenger side for you. _What a gentleman_ , you thought. You said your thanks before hopping in. When you both were buckled up, he drove out of the area.

Hyunjin sped up as he got into the highway. “Are you comfortable?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you.” You mumbled. “You know I always wanted to see you race.”

“You do?” He chuckled. “You’d be bored.” You asked why, to which he replied while smirking, “No one would stand a chance.”

“I have never pegged you to be arrogant, Hyunjin.” You laughed. “Now I really want to see you race.”

“I’m just stating facts.”

You rolled your eyes. “Sure you are.“

Hyunjin drove the car into the suburb on the hillside. There were perks of having Changbin as your brother: a home that has a great view of the city, an awesome circle of friends, and, the best one of all, him as your chauffeur in a cool car.

The hill was quiet. Only a few houses lived on this side of the city. The road was basically dead, so you thought of something that could be fun for both of you. "Is it difficult to race uphill?” You asked.

“No,” Hyunjin smirked. “Why?”

“Oh nothing,” you said, acting nonchalant. “I just feel like this car is too slow or something.”

Hyunjin shook his head in amusement. “Are you sure about that?” He shifted the gear and the car accelerated gradually until your surroundings became blurry. You held on to your seatbelt, anticipating the rush. You were in awe as trees blurred past you. “This is so cool.” You muttered.

Hyunjin shifted gears, going faster. Normally, he wouldn’t put someone in danger like that, but the way you initiated the challenge made him think that you also liked the rush. He wasn’t even sure if it was okay with Changbin, but he still continued as he saw you actually enjoying the ride.

Reaching a curve, Hyunjin drifted the car smoothly until the road became straight again. The road towards your home consisted of a few more curves. Plus, it was uphill. One wrong maneuver and you might take a tumble down the hill. You eyed Hyunjin. “You can do it, right?”

Hyunjin just smirked. He drifted the car again as you reached another curve. Your worry vanished as he managed to drift through a few more curves with precision. You looked at him. Despite his cocky attitude earlier, he looked carefree at the moment. You figured that he likes racing for the thrill; that he was in it for the ride and not for the money. It really showed right at this moment. Soon, you felt the car slowing down until Hyunjin parked his car in front of your house.

You grinned. “Well, that was fun.”

“Really?” Hyunjin laughed. “Are you okay?”

“Are you kidding? I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt so much thrill in my life.“

"Not even when Changbin’s driving?”

“Changbin would drive like a mom when I’m with him.” You retorted. “He never drives like that with me. Like ever.”

Hyunjin hung his head in disappointment. “He’s gonna kill me then.”

“Don’t worry.” You giggled. “It’ll be our little secret.”

Hyunjin smiled, looking at your elated expression. He would do anything to see you happy again. Seeing you like this made him warm inside. That night, he changed his mind about avoiding you.

* * *

Ever since that night, you and Hyunjin grew closer. Your bond was natural; always annoying each other, always challenging each other. You started hanging out in Chan’s garage more often than usual; from catching up with him in the lounge to helping him work. You actually became familiar with the different tools that he used. He would do the heavy work while you just handed him whatever he needed.

The other guys find it amusing that you were hanging out with Hyunjin rather than your brother. Changbin was quite bitter, but, in a way, relieved. Seeing you bloom in college made him happy, proud even. But, he was nervous that you would start dating guys who probably don’t deserve you. When he noticed that you and Hyunjin seemed to be fond of each other, he was relieved. He trusts Hyunjin. He wanted nothing more than seeing you both happy with each other.

That’s why Changbin approached Hyunjin because he trusts him when it comes to you. He’ll start his internship soon. From then on, he would be too busy to pick you up and drop you at school. He knew Hyunjin’s work schedule in the garage is flexible. He’s doing this because 1) he hoped that through this, you two would finally realize you both like each other, 2) he thought that it would be good for Hyunjin to get out of the garage from time to time, and 3) again, he trusts Hyunjin when it comes to you. 

“Hyunjin,” he said, leaning against the car that Hyunjin was fixing. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Hyunjin rolled out of the car with a curious look. He stood up, cleaning his hand with a rag. “What’s up?”

“As you know, I’ll be starting my internship soon and I won’t be around much to take care of Y/N,” Changbin said. “I was hoping that you could drive her around to school.”

“Sure,” Hyunjin said without much thought.

“Well, that was easy.” Changbin chuckled. “If I tell you to confess to her, would you?”

Hyunjin blushed, muttering ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

“Ya, you’re so obvious.” Changbin shook his head. “Just know that I’ll come for you if something goes wrong, yeah?” He rubbed Hyunjin’s hair teasingly before leaving the boy in a blushing mess.

Changbin told you about Hyunjin, and you were honestly happy with the setup. You would see Hyunjin more often now, even outside of the comforts of Chan’s garage.

You just finished your last class for the day, and you were looking forward to seeing Hyunjin. You brushed your way past the hoard of students in the hallway. Arriving at your school’s parking lot, you immediately spot Hyunjin. However, you frowned at the sight that greeted you.

Hyunjin was leaning against his car, looking annoyed as ever as a couple of students crowded him. A few guys were admiring his car while some girls were trying to make small talk with Hyunjin. Though he made it clear that he wasn’t interested, they wouldn’t leave him alone.

“I really like your car.” One of them said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “You must be really rich.” Her posse giggled.

Hyunjin scoffed. _'Pretentious,’_ he thought. He ignored her despite her approaching figure; his sneakers more interesting than them.

The girl touched his arm and that’s when he finally had it. He moved away instantly. “Can you leave now while I’m being nice?”

You approached them, worried about Hyunjin. “Hey,” you greeted.

Hyunjin visibly brightened when he saw you. He moved to the passenger side, opening the door for you to get in. You did so hesitantly, wary of the glaring eyes in front of you. Hyunjin got to his side and drove the car out of the school premises.

“How was school, princess?” He asked, smiling. _His mood changed_ , you thought.

“It was okay, I guess.” You said dryly.

Hyunjin frowned. “Is there something wrong?”

You shook your head. Maybe you were tired. Discouraged, maybe. You didn’t know. You just didn’t have the energy to talk at the moment.

Hyunjin was restless inside though. He couldn’t stand the thought of you being down for some reason. But he respected your space, knowing you, you would eventually tell him if something’s up. You both rode in silence as he drove you to your home.

Hyunjin parked in front of your driveway. He immediately got out of the car, moving to your side and opening the door for you. You chuckled. “You don’t have to do this every time, Jinnie.”

“I was just making sure you won’t scratch my car.” He scoffed.

“Right, of course, you are.”

Hyunjin stared at you, and you feel yourself deflate under his intense gaze. “Did something happen at school?” He asked.

You didn’t want to admit that what happened earlier bothered you. The thought of Hyunjin with another girl made your skin crawl. Your brain kept telling you to acknowledge your feelings towards Hyunjin, but you just can’t, knowing he probably doesn’t feel the same. And, of course, you’re worried that you were already burdening Hyunjin. He looked uncomfortable at school earlier.

You shook your head. “How about you?” You asked. “I kinda saw what happened earlier.”

Hyunjin groaned. “They were annoying.“

“ _Aigoo_ ~” You chuckled, pulling the headband and letting it go with a snap. "No one seemed to be good enough for you, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin rubbed his forehead comfortingly. _You._ He thought. _You’d be more than enough._

“It’s getting late.” You said, walking away from the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jinnie.”

“See you, princess.” He mumbled, leaning against his car as he watched your figure enter your home.

* * *

You stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the wave of skimpy and lavish clothing. You had just finished your classes when Hyunjin picked you up and told you that he was going to race tonight. You instantly agreed when he asked you if you wanted to come and watch. So, there you were, leaning against Hyunjin’s car as he met one of the organizers of the race.

Changbin approached you with a playful glint. “Wah, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you in the streets.”

“Someone has to be the mature one if anyone of you decided to do something stupid.” You teased. “Especially you.”

“Especially you~” He mocked, which made you laugh. “But now, you did not only come for me, did you? You came to support Hyunjin.”

You hit Changbin in the arm. “Ya, I support all of you.”

“Sure you do.”

Hyunjin came back after handing his pot money. Changbin man-hugged Hyunjin, wishing him luck before leaving you two alone. “You gonna wish me luck, princess?”

“I didn’t know you needed luck.” You giggled. “But, do be careful.”

“Always am.” Hyunjin smiled. He removed his jacket, leaving him in his usual tee that exposes his toned arms. You looked away, trying to hide the flustered look on your face. You were surprised when he draped it around your shoulders. “Wear it for me?”

“Why? You’d get cold.” You said.

“Just wear it for me, princess.”

You sighed before putting your arms inside the sleeves. “I’ll be going now,” he said. “Stay with Changbin and the others, yeah?”

You nodded, watching him hop into the driver’s seat. You bit your lip when you thought of something that can potentially ruin your friendship with Hyunjin. _Would it?_ You thought. Plucking up the courage, you tapped on Hyunjin’s window. He rolled down his window, confused. “What’s wrong, princess?”

You gestured for him to come closer. As he did so, you kissed him quickly on the cheek. He stared at you, surprised. _A kiss could be platonic, right?_ You tried to think of excuses that could save your friendship. Hyunjin had other thoughts though. Before you could explain, he planted a quick kiss on your lips. This time, you were surprised. Hyunjin simply grinned. “I’ll catch you later.” He said before driving to the starting line.

You patted your cheeks, trying to shake off the giddy feeling. You weaved through the crowd until you found your friends and your brother near the starting line. You stayed with them until the race is over.

Hyunjin felt restless behind the wheel. He already felt the adrenaline kicking in as he waited for the flagger to start the race. Not only that, the other drivers taunted him earlier, saying they’d ask your friend— _you_ —out after the race. That didn’t just make him subtly claim you by making you wear his jacket, it also made him more determined to win the race. However, after the kiss, he already felt like a winner. _You meant that romantically, right?_ Thinking about it excited him. Feeling giddy, he hit the steering wheel repeatedly in excitement.

The flagger raised his arms and the crowd hollered. “Drivers, are you ready?” He yelled. When the drivers gave him an affirmation, he swiped his arms down, signaling the cars to go. The cars zoomed instantly through the night.

You stood between Changbin and Jisung, nervous to the death. It’s been so long since you came to events like this. It’s like seeing Changbin race for the first time again.

Jisung was cheering Hyunjin’s name beside you. Upon seeing your face, he softened. “Hey, relax. Hyunjin’s good. One of the best in these streets.”

“I know,” You said. “I just can’t help it.”

Changbin chuckled. “You should date him after this.”

You hit Changbin again for the second time that night. “Shut up.”

“ _Aigoo_ , is my sister flustered? _Aigoo_.” He teased.

_Slap!_

Changbin rubbed his arm in annoyance, finally feeling the burn after a series of your slaps that night.

The crowd went wild as the sound of engines returned. You all saw the cars speeding towards the finish line, Hyunjin’s car and a different car leading the race. You all watched in suspense as the two cars alternately surpassed each other by mere inches.

“Oh, I can’t look.” You said, turning around.

Jisung pulled you. “Ya look!”

You saw Hyunjin’s car overtake the other car in a burst, probably using his NOS. The crowd celebrated as Hyunjin sped past the finish line first. You jumped in excitement, hugging Changbin in a tight grip. The crowd surrounded Hyunjin as he went out of his car to receive his win. Your friends bombarded him with whoops and man hugs, while you and Changbin opt to just wait for him behind the buzzing crowd. Hyunjin searched the crowd for your face. You waved from the back, hoping he’d see you. When he did, he waved back, looking euphoric.

Changbin nudged you. “Just go to him.” You nodded bashfully. “Don’t stay out too late, okay?” He said before leaving, probably going to Chan’s to celebrate.

The crowd was already dissipating when you approached him. You were almost at Hyunjin’s when you were stopped by a guy you’ve never met before.

“Hey, I’m Kim.” He said. “Have I seen you before? You look really familiar.”

“Sorry I don’t know you.” You replied.

“Well, I think you’re really cute. Can I ask for your number?”

“I’m not interested.” You turned him down immediately. You sidestepped to get past him but he grabbed your wrist.

“I mean no harm, babe,” Kim said. “I just want your number.”

“I said no, okay?” You said, trying to pull away from him. “I’m not interested.”

Kim was about to reply when a gentle hand touched the part where Kim’s hand is gripping yours. It was Hyunjin. “She said no, Kim. Please remove your hand and let her go.”

Kim did so but took a taunting step towards Hyunjin. “How about we race for it huh, Hyunjin? You were just lucky tonight.”

“She’s not a prize.” Hyunjin glared. He placed his hand behind your back and ushered you to his car.

You looked at Hyunjin briefly. His mood definitely turned sour despite his win. You slipped your hand in his, hoping to lighten up the mood. “Hey, you dropped your crown, princess. Keep your chin up.” You teased.

Hyunjin laughed then smiled at your hands, intertwining them. “Trust me, I’m more than happy tonight.”

“Congrats, by the way.” You said. “Although, you already knew you were gonna win.“

“Let’s celebrate.” He said.

“Sure, I think they’re at Chan’s right now.”

He shook his head. “I want it to be just us.”

You pondered. “What do you have in mind?”

“You pick, princess.” He kissed your hand. “Anything, anywhere, I don’t mind.”

You blushed at the action. “How about dinner at my place?”

“Sounds great.” He said, leading you to his car.

* * *

At your place, you cooked ramen. Though you offered to cook something else, Hyunjin wanted something easy and instant. He reasoned that he didn’t want to bother you too much, but, actually, he just can’t wait to spend more time with you. After eating, you both chose to watch a movie. Although a few minutes in, the movie was already forgotten as Hyunjin won’t stop hugging you. You were basically on his lap and he kept nuzzling his nose on your neck.

“Hyunjin,” you chuckled. “You’re not watching the movie.”

Hyunjin mumbled, “Let’s just stay like this for a while.”

“Okay, but can we clear something between us first?” You said. You grinned as his cute head peeked at you.

You slid off his lap and sat beside him. He faced you with an amused expression. “I just need to know… where our relationship is heading.” You mustered.

Hyunjin smiled. “I really want to date you, Y/N. I want you to be my girlfriend.” He tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. _Beautiful_ , he thought.

“Okay then.” You said.

“Is that a yes?” Hyunjin came closer, gently touching your cheek, staring at your eyes. “You’d be my girlfriend?”

You nodded meekly and muttered a yes. He held your cheeks before kissing you repeatedly on the forehead. You giggled. Then, you both gazed into each other’s eyes, briefly looking at each other’s lips.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked gingerly.

To answer his question, you placed your hands on his shoulders and kissed him. He responded almost immediately, his hands resting on your waist and on your cheek. You sighed as your lips slowly molded against each other. You put your hand to the side of his face, momentarily brushing against the headband on his forehead.

You pulled away, giggling to yourself when Hyunjin tried to chase your lips. He rested his forehead against yours, staring intensely at your eyes. Feeling courageous, you pushed Hyunjin until his back was against the couch and you straddled him. He caressed your face, taking in every detail. “Beautiful,” he muttered, leaning closer for another kiss.

You kissed again with much more fervor this time. Your bodies were firmly pressed against each other. His hands were clutching your waist, rubbing it up and down. You delicately traced his biceps until finally resting them against his chest. You felt one of his hands slide gently down to your thighs.

It would have been an interesting night if you didn’t hear Changbin’s car park in the driveway. You pulled away from each other, smiling. He tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. You giggled, doing the same thing to his hair.

The front door opened, revealing a sleepy Changbin. When he noticed your position, all traces of fatigue vanished. “Ya!” He yelped.

You didn’t want to move, but Hyunjin gently placed you beside him, probably trying to get on your brother’s good graces.

Changbin rubbed his eyes as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He shrugged. “Keep it PG when I’m here, okay?” He glared at Hyunjin, pointing his finger as if he’s saying _'I’ll be watching you’_ before disappearing to his room.

You and Hyunjin just laughed at each other before cuddling on the couch, finally paying attention to the movie.


End file.
